1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to messaging systems for public vehicles, and more particularly, to a system for providing audible indication through a public address system in public vehicle in response to rider action.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, chimes have been used to permit a passenger in a public vehicle, such as a bus, to communicate with the vehicle operator a desire to exit the vehicle at the next scheduled stop. In addition, known chime arrangements for buses, because of their size, the passengers throughout the bus have not been able to hear them clearly, even though chime arrangements are disposed near the vehicle operator and in the rear of the vehicle. Thus, passengers in the vehicle who desire to exit same at the next stop, but are disposed within the vehicle at a distance from the conventional signaling arrangement, will repeatedly signal the operator because they have not heard the prior signals of other passengers.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional public vehicle stop request arrangements have not distinguished able riders from handicapped riders. Thus, physically challenged riders who require assistance from the vehicle operator in leaving the vehicle typically have no way of signaling their need to the vehicle operator.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a public vehicle signaling arrangement that readily can be heard by passengers throughout the public vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a public vehicle signaling arrangement that permits multiple type of signals to be issued whereby the vehicle operator can identify the needs of the passenger(s) desiring to exit the public vehicle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a public vehicle signaling arrangement that provides a verbal confirmation to the passenger(s) of the acceptance of the request to exit the public vehicle at the next stop.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by this invention, which provides a chime-like announcement unit that plays a chime-like sound and/or a message by way of the public address system on a public vehicle, such as a bus. By using the public address system, the passengers throughout the bus readily can hear the chime-like sound.
In accordance with a method aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of enabling communication between one of a plurality of riders of a vehicle and an operator of the vehicle, each rider having associated therewith at least one of a plurality of predetermined conditions. The method includes the steps of:
recording in a first memory a first message, the first message being associated with a first one of the predetermined conditions;
recording in a second memory a second message, the second message being associated with a second one of the predetermined conditions;
coupling the first and second memories to an announcement system that can be perceived by the operator of the vehicle and the plurality of the riders of the vehicle;
first providing a first actuation arrangement manipulable by the riders of the vehicle having associated therewith the first predetermined condition; and
second providing a second actuation arrangement manipulable by the riders of the vehicle having associated therewith the second predetermined condition,
whereby when the first actuation arrangement is actuated by a rider of the vehicle, the first message is announced by the announcement system, and when the second actuation arrangement is actuated by a rider of the vehicle, the second message is announced by the announcement system.
In one embodiment of this method aspect of the invention, the first and second memories are respective electronic digital memories, and the respective first and second messages are stored in respective ones of the electronic digital memories as .wav files. In other embodiments, the respective first and second messages are stored in respective ones of the electronic digital memories as MP3 files.
In a highly advantageous embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first and second messages stored in a respective one of the electronic digital memories is a data file, and the announcement system is operated in response to the information in the data file. The stored data is not limited to audio files, but may include text that will be presented in a visual announcement system, or flashing visual indicators, or the like. As such, therefore the announcement system includes in this embodiment a visual indicator responsive to the information in the data file.
In some embodiments of the invention, the respective electronic digital memories consist of respective memory areas of a unitary electronic digital memory. The unitary electronic digital memory may be integrated in a single-chip record/playback device.
When the method of the present invention is used in the context of a large vehicle, such as where the vehicle is a public bus, the first condition corresponds to a normal rider of the vehicle, and the second condition corresponds to a handicapped rider of the vehicle.
In accordance with an apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for enabling communication between one of a plurality of riders of a vehicle and an operator of the vehicle, each rider having associated therewith at least one of a plurality of predetermined conditions. In accordance with the apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a first memory for storing a first message, the first message being associated with a first one of the predetermined conditions, and a second memory for storing a second message, the second message being associated with a second one of the predetermined conditions. An announcement system is provided for issuing an indication perceptible to the operator of the vehicle and the plurality of riders of the vehicle. A coupling arrangement couples the first and second memories to an announcement system that can be perceived by the operator of the vehicle and the plurality of the riders of the vehicle. First and second actuation arrangements manipulable by the riders of the vehicle having associated therewith the respective first and second predetermined conditions are provided, whereby when the first actuation arrangement is actuated by a rider of the vehicle, the first message is announced by the announcement system, and when the second actuation arrangement is actuated by a rider of the vehicle, the second message is announced by the announcement system.
In one embodiment of this system aspect of the invention, the first and second memories are respective electronic digital memories, and the respective first and second messages are stored in respective ones of the electronic digital memories as .wav files. In other embodiments, the respective first and second messages are stored in respective ones of the electronic digital memories as MP3 files.
In a highly advantageous embodiment of the system aspect of the invention, at least one of the first and second messages stored in a respective one of the electronic digital memories is a data file, and the announcement system is operated in response to the information in the data file. The stored data is not limited to audio files, but may include text data that will be presented in a visual announcement system, or flashing visual indicators, or the like. As such, therefore the announcement system includes in this embodiment a visual indicator responsive to the information in the data file.
In some embodiments of the invention, the respective electronic digital memories consist of respective memory areas of a unitary electronic digital memory. The unitary electronic digital memory may be integrated in a single-chip record/playback device.
When the system of the present invention is used in the context of a large vehicle, such as a public bus, the first condition corresponds to a normal rider of the vehicle, and the second condition corresponds to a handicapped rider of the vehicle.
In a specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, there is provided an audio record chip in which is stored a chimes signal. In a typical embodiment, a single xe2x80x9cDINGxe2x80x9d is used to announce actuation of the system by regular passengers, and a dual xe2x80x9cDINGxe2x80x9d (i.e., DING DONG) announces actuation by a handicapped passenger. This audio signal may, in certain embodiments of the invention, announce a voice message that would state, for example, xe2x80x9cnext stop accepted.xe2x80x9d The particular statement to be uttered by the system over the public address system can be predetermined to meet the specific requirements of the operator of the transit system.
The audio chip plays the message after the signal is made via the cable switch system which is standard by way of the multiplexer on the bus. Alternatively, the system will also operate with a switch contact made by the passengers. By implementing both of these circuits, the system of the present invention it can be used on any existing bus, regardless of its existing public address system, or on a new bus.
The audio chime-like playback system of the present invention is made to interface with any commercially available public address amplifier common to the transit industry.
The unit is made to play back an audio chime signal to the passengers in a bus, thereby confirming to them that a stop at the next predetermined bus stop location has been requested.
In addition to the chime-like sound, this system will, in certain embodiments, play a predetermined audio voice announcement that will provide to the passengers verbal recognition of the stop request.
In one embodiment, the system operates as follows:
A passenger either pulls a cable or presses a switch strip to request that the vehicle operator stop at the next bus stop on the route. As this occurs, a chime xe2x80x9cDINGxe2x80x9d is played to alert the vehicle operator to stop the bus. In addition, an optional voice announcement states xe2x80x9cNEXT STOP ACCEPTED.xe2x80x9d This voice feature can be included when the unit is ordered by the transit system operator.
In the case of a handicapped passenger who needs to exit the bus at the next stop, such a passenger would press a xe2x80x9chandicapxe2x80x9d switch that has been designated for handicapped passengers. When this is done, a chime-like xe2x80x9cDING DONGxe2x80x9d signal is sounded throughout to the bus whereby the vehicle operator is informed that a handicapped passenger both, wants to leave the bus and will require his assistance at this stop. As stated, the Ding Dong chime-like sound can be followed, in certain embodiments of the invention, by a corresponding voice announcement.
By incorporating the chime/voice system into the public address system, the vehicle operator and all the passengers are alerted that the next stop request has been made.
As will be described in detail hereinbelow, the system contains a recording integrated circuit chip that includes therein stored data that corresponds to the chime""s xe2x80x9cDING DONGxe2x80x9d sound, and optionally, a message that would follow the xe2x80x9cDINGxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDING DONGxe2x80x9d that would say, for example, xe2x80x9cNEXT STOP ACCEPTED.xe2x80x9d